


Le vrai sens du language

by AzorART



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Français, French, Humor, Humour, M/M, Message, Post Season 2, SMS, Texting, spoilers for reichenbach
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzorART/pseuds/AzorART
Summary: Après être parti deux semaines, John envoie finalement des messages SMS à Sherlock. Il ne s'attend pas à recevoir de réponse. Il ne s'attend pas à ce que Sherlock continue à lui répondre. Et surtout il ne s'attend pas à ce que les choses évoluent si rapidement hors de contrôle.





	1. Se tourner les pouces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feverishsea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feverishsea/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Real Meaning of Idioms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/342490) by [feverishsea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feverishsea/pseuds/feverishsea). 



John était partit deux semaines entières avant qu'il ne se décide enfin à contacter le détective via SMS. Il y avait pensé avant, mais deux gars ne s'envoyaient pas vraiment en continu des messages sans raison valable. Il avait pensé à passer un coup de fil aussi, mais qu'aurait-il dit ? Rien, parce que Sherlock Holmes ne répondrait pas. Il ne répondait jamais, sauf si c'était quelque chose dont il aurait besoin que John lui ramène, et à ce moment John se trouvait en Irlande et ne pouvait pas lui apporter grand chose.

 

Mais, durant une soirée pluvieuse, quelques jours avant qu'il ne puisse quitter la conférence médicale, John se trouvait suffisamment ennuyé pour prendre les devants et tenter de contacter son colocataire, et au pire il se trouverait finalement ignoré.

D'autre part, étant honnête avec lui-même il se préoccupait pas mal de savoir si tout allait bien à Baker Street, et ce depuis le début de son absence.

 

Cela faisait quelques mois que Sherlock Holmes avait fait son retour miraculeux de parmi les morts, et John lui avait déjà presque entièrement pardonné. Néanmoins il ne s'en était pas complètement remit, et souvent John débarquait dans la chambre du détective pour lui reprocher d'avoir encore mis quelque chose de mort dans le frigidaire, seulement pour s'assurer qu'il soit toujours là, en un seul morceau.

 

Il pressa le bouton _envoyer_ , s'attendant à être ignoré.

 

 

08:30 : _Comment ça va ? A déjà emmené Anderson sur des scènes de crime ?_

 

 

John sursaute quand il entend le _bip_ émit par son portable.

 

 

08:50 : _Visiblement tu n'as pas gagné plus de neurones pendant ton absence. Tu rentres quand ? SH_

 

08:55 : _Mercredi_

 

08:57 : _C'est dans trois jours. SH_

 

08 :59 : _Dieu merci j'ai le seul détective consultant au monde à ma disposition ; je n'aurais pas pu deviner cela sans ton aide._

 

09:00 : _Ha, ha. Hystérique. Tu dois t'ennuyer. SH_

 

09:03 : _Je le suis. Je me trouve au fin fond de nulle part et le seul bar en ville est fermé à cause d'une fuite d'eau._

 

09:04 : _C'est tout ce que tu mérites pour m'avoir laissé entre les griffes d'Anderson. SH_

 

09:05 : _Oh, tu te chamailles encore avec lui? J'espère que Lestrade vous mettra au coin. Avec des chapeaux d'âne. Alors ça, serait hystérique._

 

09:10 : _Pas ma faute. J'ai juste mis en évidence quelques... détails. SH_

 

09:15 : _Comme toujours, tu es terrible à te trouver des excuses. Mais, d'ailleurs ; pourquoi tu continues à signer tes SMS de tes initiales ? Je sais à qui j'écris._

 

09:16 : _J'ai une capacité terriblement agaçante à observer ce qu'il se passe autour de moi, et sur mon blog j'écris littéralement l’équivalent de romans à l'eau de rose. Ais-je oublié de préciser que mon nom est John H. Watson ?_

 

09:18 : _Tu es aussi vraiment mauvais à te moquer des gens. Mais sois sage ou je ne t’amènerais pas ton cadeau._

 

09:19 : _Mycroft. SH_

 

09:21 : _Il pourrait l'avoir mentionné, ouaip.  
_

 

John attendit un moment, mais il ne reçu pas de réponse. Ceci était sûrement la plus longue conversation qu'ils n'eusse jamais eu. Alors quand Sherlock ne répondit pas, cela ne le surprend pas vraiment. Il regarde une heure de télévision extrêmement barbante et va se coucher.

 

Au matin quand son téléphone vibre, il le sort de sa poche et essaya de deviner de qui le message pouvait venir. 

Pas Lestrade – même si Sherlock ne prends même pas la peine de mémoriser le fait que John soit loin de Londres. Lestrade s'en souviendrait.

Pas Harry – elle ne le contacterait pas après leur dernière dispute.

Pas Rachel – C'est fini entre eux. Sauf si elle revient sur sa décision.

 

 

10:01 :  _ Le cadeau. Est-ce une métaphore ou un cadeau réel ? SH _

 

10:03 : _ C'est le genre de cadeau qui vient enveloppé dans du papier ; si je me souviens bien de quand j'ai acheté le truc, il pourrait bien y avoir une carte musicale impliquée. _

 

10:04 :  _ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _

 

10:05 : _ Tu sais comment ça marche les cadeaux, j'espère ? _

 

10:05 :  _ Attends. Ne me dit pas. J'ai besoin de déterminer moi-même ce que c'est. SH _

 

10:08 :  _ Mon dieu. Pitié, ne me dis pas que tu vas en faire une vraie enquête. _

 

10:09 : _ Tu devrais me donner quelques indices. Actuellement je n'ai presque aucune donnée. _

 

10:10 :  _ Absolument pas. Le but d'un cadeau d'anniversaire est d'être... une surprise. _

 

10:11 :  _ Les anniversaires c'est stupide. Ma naissance n'a pas plus d'importance que les autres jours de l'année. _

 

10:12 :  _ Tu ne le veut pas alors ? _

 

 

Silence radio.

 

Sept heures plus tard, la maître de conférence prononçait son long discours et John ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. Cette conférence – si on peut seulement l'appeler ainsi, elle était de taille négligeable – c'est parti pour être encore moins fun que la prise d'otage dont il avait été victime (sans compter celle avec Mycroft, parce que celle-ci impliquait au moins du thé et des biscuits). Au moins réduit à l'état d'otage, il ne s'ennuyait pas.

 

Beep.

 

Ah, dieu merci.

 

 

17:35 : S _ i Lestrade continue à m'appeler pour des homicides ordinaires et évidents, il pourrait bien finir victime lui-même d'un meurtre. SH _

 

17:36 :  _ Pourrais bien me considérer moi comme la victime ici, je m'ennuie tellement que je pense littéralement en tomber raide mort. _

 

17:37 :  _ Oh, et aussi tu pourrais aussi omettre toute trace de ce que j'envoie. _

 

17:39 :  _ Tu surestimes largement la capacité de la police à obtenir des informations que, personnellement je m'assure qu'il n'apprennent jamais. SH _

 

17:42 : Tu penses beaucoup trop sérieusement à propos de ça. C'est dérangeant.

 

17:45 :  _ Je suppose que ne pas utiliser ta tête si préférable, que tu as simplement décidé de ne jamais le faire. Dans absolument tout ce que tu fais. SH _

 

 

John fronce les sourcils. Le détective se montrait sarcastique et indélicat approximativement 115% du temps, mais c'était de la franchise plus que de la méchanceté. Il abusait. John posa son portable et se concentra sur le discours.

 

Beep.

 

John fixe son téléphone cette fois. Tapote ses doigts sur la table. Repose son regard sur la maître de conférence.

 

18:03 : _ Cela serait convenable que tu poses ton estime de toi sur autre chose que mon approbation. SH _

 

18:13 :  _ Ton pull préféré a juste pris feu. SH _

 

18:15 :  _ Comment sais-tu lequel est mon pull préféré ? _

 

 

Silence, pour un moment. John ne sait pas si il doit rire, être inquiété que l'appartement puisse être en flammes, ou se sentir flatté que Sherlock n'aie pas supprimé cette observation de sa mémoire.

 

La conférence prend fin – enfin. Il se rend à sa chambre d’hôtel. Un roman de Dan Brown se trouve sur ses cuisses, mais ce n'est que 20 minutes plus tard qu'il se rend compte que il le tient à l'envers. Possiblement son attention a été détournée vers son téléphone, vibrant toutes les 30 secondes. Son portable ne s'arrête jamais, et John ne peut pas se concentrer sur autre chose. Alors il va se coucher.

 


	2. Garder/Perdre le contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre dans lequel Sherlock tente d'attirer l'attention de John de plusieurs manières, avec plus ou moins de succès.

06:30 : _Bouder est peu attrayant, John. SH_

 

06:33 : _Bouder, mes fesses. Ça s'appelle dormir. Essaye un peu d'être humain comme tout le monde, et tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter si je suis toujours énervé contre toi._

 

06:37 : _Comme tout le monde ? Normal ? Barbant. SH_

 

06:39 : _Bienvenue au club._

 

06:45 : _Tu n'es pas normal. SH_

 

 

John cligna des yeux vers son téléphone, émerveillé et surprit. Est-ce que Sherlock avait juste dit que John n'était pas barbant ? Bien... c'est pas rien. Il se recoucha et la tête dans l'oreiller, il essaya de trouver quelque chose à répondre.

 

 

09:45 : _Ta conférence vient tout juste de commencer. SH_

 

09:47 : _Tu as l'air totalement satisfait de me distraire._

 

09:48 : _Si tu ne voulais pas être distrait, tu ne répondrait pas. SH_

 

09:50 : _Et c'est ce que tu fais ? Te distrait ? C'est aussi ennoyant que ça de ton côté ?_

 

09:55 : _Image partagée._

 

 

John sursauta d'horreur quand la photo d'un crâne fracassé apparut sur son téléphone, et il l'a supprima aussi vite que possible en regardant autour de lui discrètement pour s'assurer que personne ne n'avait vu.

 

 

09:57 : _Ouaip. C'était bien sur la domestique. SH_

 

09:59 : SHERLOCK !!! NE REFAIS PLUS JAMAIS CA!!!

 

10:01 : Pourquoi pas ? Tu n'avais jamais eu l'estomac fragile auparavant, docteur. SH

 

10:04 : Ce n'est pas le problème d'avoir l'estomac fragile, c'est juste... inapproprié ! Et dégueu ! Et illégal, même pour TOI ! Lestrade va t'éventrer si il apprends que tu fais ce genre de choses.

 

10:06 : Je ne fais pas ça d'habitude. Quand tu es là. SH

 

 

John était sur le point de le sermonner un peu plus, et de lui dire qu'il ne peux pas... quand il réalisa. Oh. C'est ce que Sherlock voulait lui dire. Il n'avait personne d'autre à qui envoyer des photos gores de scènes de crimes.

 

Il fixa son téléphone du regard, passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, expira un soupir.

 

 

10:10 : _Bien. Je serais bientôt de retour. En attendant... vole des photos ou montre moi quelque chose, si tu veux._

 

10:11 : _Très bien. SH_

 

 

John réalisa qu'il ne devrait pas vraiment encourager son colocataire à piquer des preuves. Il se frotta le visage, grimaça, et se demanda si il existait un moyen de se montrer raisonnable quand il en venait à Sherlock Holmes.

 

"Les téléphones portables ne sont pas autorisés pendant la conférence, vous savez. Vous n'allez pas apprendre grand chose si vous n'accordez pas d'attention à ce qu'il se dit."

John regarda autour de lui, surpris et vit une blonde docteur lui souriant, un sourire malin aux lèvres. Il se rendit compte que la pause d'un quart d'heure avait démarré.

  
  


"Ah, oui... Bien, je... Oups ?" il montra un petit sourire, absolument incapable de trouver une façon appropriée d'expliquer les demandes d'un détective génial et fou.

"Problèmes de couple ou phase de lune de miel ?" la docteur demanda. "Vous froncez souvent les sourcils, mais vous souriez beaucoup tout de même."

"Oh, oh. Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec ça... C'est juste mon ami." Pendant une seconde il lui vint à l'esprit que il devrait peut-être être inquiet que tout le monde, même en Irlande, semble croire qu'il se tapait Sherlock Holmes.

  
  


La blonde haussa les sourcils. "Est-ce vrai ? Il doit être un très bon ami. Vous regarder lui envoyer des SMS a été la chose la meilleure source de divertissement que j'ai eue depuis une semaine."

  
  


John lâcha un rire, parce qu'il lui semblait que c'était la chose polie à faire et qu'il ne pouvait pas trouver autre chose à dire.

"John Watson." Il lui tendit sa main.

"Emma Thorn." Elle accepta la poignée de mains. Ongles manucurés, peau couverte de délicate lotion, doigts longs et fins. Le docteur nota mentalement, et se trouva peu surpris d'agir comme un sorte de double de Sherlock dans sa tête.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'être le seul détective consultant au monde pour remarquer que cette femme s'ennuyait. John réalisa qu'il se débrouillerait mieux pour parler avec cette personne si elle pensait qu'il envoyait des messages à une petite amie.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux, et son téléphone vibra. Dieu merci.

Avec un air mesquin, Emma attrape le téléphone. Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand de surprise ; elle montre l'écran.

  
  


10:15 : _J'ai des difficultés à réfléchir correctement. Reviens à la maison. SH_

  
  


"Ah, non..." John se hâta d'expliquer. "Ce n'est pas vraiment... ce que vous pensez." Il s'efforça de trouver les bons mots quand le portable vibra encore une fois dans les mains de la docteur. Tous deux fixèrent l'écran.

  
  


10:45 : _Si je disait que tu me manquais ou autre chose d'aussi ridicule, est-ce que tu reviendrais à la maison plus vite ? SH_

  
  


"Jesus" John murmura, secouant ses mains en l'air. Tout va s’effondrer si il continue ce petit manège. A quoi jouait Sherlock ?

  
  


La femme- Emma- lui lança un sourire mesquin. "Vous avez raison. Je vois bien qu'il ne se passe rien entre vous, du tout."

  
  


John attrapa son portable et le fourra dans sa poche, l'éteignant discrètement en même temps. Heureusement, au même moment le maître de conférence et le public retournent dans la salle et s'installèrent. John se remit correctement en place sur son siège et passa les cinq prochaines heures à prendre de méticuleuses notes et combattre l'envie de regarder ses messages.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il quitta la conférence qu'il enfonça lentement ses mains dans ses poche et qu'il en ressortit enfin son téléphone. Il l'alluma.

  
  


13:01 : _Peut-être que j'ai dépassé les bornes. Je sais que cela a semblé ridicule, mais je me suis vraiment habitué à recevoir ton aide. SH_

  
  


13:02 : _Et jouer au Cluedo. SH_

  
  


14:00 : _Es-tu fâché contre moi ? Est-ce sensé être ta façon de me punir ? Parce que cela ne marche pas et tu agis comme un enfant. SH_

  
  


14:45 : _Hey, John. Tu pourrais passer un coup de fil à Sherlock ? Il me rend fou. -Greg L._

  
  


15:05 : _Bien. Je vais aller résoudre une enquête ou quelque chose sans toi. Ça sera un changement rafraîchissement de faire tout ce que je veux sans t'avoir à me baby-sitter tout le temps. SH_

  
  


16:17 : _Sérieusement, John. Ça devient une affaire de vie ou de mort là. La mort de Sherlock. Je suis presque sur que Donovan va finir par l'assassiner. -Greg L._

  
  


16:48 : _JOHN. J'EXIGE QUE TU ME REPONDES. SH_

  
  


16:59 : _JOHN. REGARDE TON TELEPHONE. STP. - Greg L._

  
  


John se trouvait quelque peu effrayé, et ne sait pas si il devait rire ou pleurer. Les yeux levés au ciel et compose le numéro de son colocataire.

  
  


Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip. Le répondeur.

  
  


"Hey, Sherlock, c'est John. Je ne t'ignorais pas, idiot, j'étais en conférence. Et il y avait cette femme qui pensait... Bon, de toute manière, on dirait que t'es encore en train de casser les pieds à la moitié de Scotland Yard, alors s'il te plaît... arrête ça. Rentre à l'appart. Fais toutes les expériences dans la cuisine que je ne te laisse pas faire d'habitude. Essaye de ne pas te faire tuer, et... euh. Ouais. Appelle moi, si tu veux."

  
  


Il presse le bouton 'envoi' et attend un moment. Typical Sherlock. Le harceler toute la journée et refuser de lui répondre. Probablement maintenant qu'il sait qu'il a l'attention de John il va l'ignorer pour le reste de la semaine.

Quelques fois il est plus comme un chat colérique qu'une vraie personne.

  
  


18:05 : _Oh, maintenant que c'est convenable pour toi, je suis supposé de te courir immédiatement après et appeler ? SH_

  
  


John ne savait même pas quoi répondre à quelque chose d'aussi ridicule. Ses doigts frappèrent les touches.

  
  


18:07 : _Idiot, j'étais en conférence. J'écoutais. Ce n'est pas quelque chose à prendre personnellement . De toute manière, tu allais bien pendant les deux dernières semaines et tu pars tout le temps. Pourquoi s'inquiéter maintenant ?_

  
  


Son portable restait silencieux, alors John rentra à l'hotel et s'installa confortablement sur le lit. C'est trop doux, trop floral. D'un coup, les les couleurs sombres, les moelleux fauteuils et reste de 221B lui manquèrent.

Bip.

  
  


18:17 : _D'ordinaire, nos voyages pour la police sont d'une semaine, à peu près. Celui-ci dure beaucoup plus longtemps et mon rythme est dépassé. Ce la m'empêche de réfléchir correctement. SH_

  
  


18:19 : _Quel rythme ? Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux, je ne suis juste pas présent._

  
  


Son mobile resta silencieux pour un très long moment avant que John finalement comprit. Il alla se coucher en fixant son portable du regard, et s'endormit finalement. Il rêva de sudokus, mots croisés, et anagrammes.

  
  


_08:01 : Alors, est-ce que tu vas le garder allumé aujourd'hui ? SH_

08:03 : _Je suppose. Est-ce que tu vas te comporter correctement ?_

08:05 : _Définis "comportement correct". SH_

08:11 : _Ah, c'est un 'non' alors._

 


End file.
